User talk:Monkeypolice188/Archive 4
Re: via sections I agree with you! I think we shouldn't add something like "CJ and Franklin are the only nigga protagonists in the series", but some facts are actually interesting, this is a perfect example: "Miguel, Ryder and Pelosi are the only antagonists that didn't attempt to kill the protagonist", so I think some ''coincidences are okay, but not every single one of them! (talk) 18:21, December 22, 2014 (UTC) It was hilarious xD but I did that once or twice too lol (talk) 18:31, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Stinger GT Oh man! You just saw a Stinger GT in real life, that's so cool! Sadly, the only time I saw a Ferrari in my life was 4 years ago, it was a Ferrari 430 Scuderia, which is similar to the Turismo. (talk) 22:19, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Seriously, there aren't too many cool cars in Brazil :/ even BMW's are quite uncommon, the Ferrari Scuderia here is worth 1,900,000 Reais, which is probably worth 950,000 Euros. (talk) 12:32, December 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: http://gta.wikia.com/File:Next-gen-GTA-V-9.jpg?curid=124091&diff=729490&oldid=729489. 19:08, December 23, 2014 (UTC) User Page Hey Monkeypolice. Just letting you know that you should never allow someone to edit your user page without their permission. That is considered as vandalism and should be reverted. Also, take some time and read trivias before you remove them, as some you have removed didn't need to be removed. What you and others may find irrelevant, people like me may find relevant. Keep that in mind. ( ) 19:53, December 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Merry Xmas http://i.imgur.com/Ew8JiEJ.gif 10:12, December 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Same to you man! Have a good one! ( ) 18:01, December 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE:Merry Christmas! Thanks. Merry Christmas to you too! :) 22:03, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Xmas Sorry, yesterday I lost my internet at 11:48, but yeah, I hope you had a good Xmas bro :P (talk) 14:12, December 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Promotion votes You can vote for Doc to be a patroller, anyone can vote, particularly skilled users, because I did vote for Rain to be a patroller back there, and I voted again today, so yes you can vote for him. (talk) 15:37, December 28, 2014 (UTC) *'Yes''' - (signature button or four tildes) Then you go to the comments and say why you vote for him :P (talk) 15:47, December 28, 2014 (UTC) It's easy, go to GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion, on the section: "DocVinewood - Patroller" edit the sub-scetion "votes" and wrote a yes, just below LS11sVaultBoy's "yes" vote and do as I did :) (talk) 15:53, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :You've already been answered, but I wanted to thank you for voting. Greetings! DocVinewood (talk) 14:21, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Wow, I didn't knew you got a XB1 :P (talk) 12:21, December 29, 2014 (UTC) I got the PS4 just to keep myself updated, the PS4 version of GTA V is also better, the vehicles are really fantastic, mainly the Dodo, I loved that plane, currently I have two games for PS4, it's GTA V and The Last of Us, the latter I got for free, i'll get more games soon. (talk) 12:40, December 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: Mugshot Hi. To get your Mugshot, you must have a Rockstar Social Club account. The PS4 and XB1 consoles allow you to take Snapmatics even if you are not a Social Club member and you have to manually upload them. In game, go to the Gallery in the pause menu. Select the mugshot image and push the right stick (R3) to upload to social club. Open a web browser and sign into social club, go to your Snapmatic and select the console version on the top right, filter by my photos and your mugshot should be there. Click to open it full size, right click to save image as and name it according to wikia image policy (even images used on your profile need to abide by the policy). Then upload it using the wiki profile editor. smurfy (coms) 01:21, December 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: Videos If you want to use a YouTube video, it works like this: Between the two tags, you must add the URL of the Youtube video, the part of the URL that comes after "watch?v=" If it's another video, simply upload it 19:32, December 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: Happy new year! For you too man, i'm back in business now :) (talk) 16:27, January 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: GTA Online Missions I may do it, but it's been a while since I played GTA Online for the last time. (talk) 17:11, January 1, 2015 (UTC) : Ah, okay then, i'll do it right now. (talk) 17:18, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :: But all the pages already have the "JP 16" in the infobox! I checked out! (talk) 17:24, January 1, 2015 (UTC) ::: Uuuh so you want me to remove the cash reward? (Sorry, I still feel a little woozy xD) (talk) 17:30, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :::: Oh okay, i'll do just like you did on my talk page then! (talk) 17:34, January 1, 2015 (UTC)